onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 873
Chapter 873 is titled "Trapped Like Sweets in a Cage". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet: Vol. 9, Bartolomeo Arc: "We Were Advertising Half-Price Stickers to the Public, but...?" The Barto Club discover that the island they are on is protected by the Yonko Shanks and his crew. Short Summary Katakuri prepares to hunt down the Sanji Retrieval Team himself, but the Big Mom Pirates are suddenly approached by Big Mom, who is on a rampage induced by a craving for wedding cake. Perospero lies that the Straw Hats have a second wedding cake with them, and Big Mom hunts them down. Pudding then reveals that she can make a wedding cake on Cacao Island if she forces Chiffon to help her. Meanwhile, the Sanji Retrieval Team finds a newly resurrected Kingbaum and forces him to carry them, but Big Mom suddenly flies in on Zeus and prepares to attack them. Long Summary The citizens of Sweet City help each other recover from the wreckage caused by the toppling of the Whole Cake Chateau, and an appalled Count Niwatori asks his crewmates what happened. They reveal that the wedding ceremony and wedding cake were ruined, their plan to assassinate the Vinsmoke Family was sabotaged, and Bege had attempted to assassinate Big Mom. Niwatori was angered to hear of Bege's betrayal, and Compote wonders what could have possibly caused the explosion that toppled the Chateau. No one can think of an answer, but Niwatori reveals another piece of information: that communications were cut off to the tea party venue. Oven asks what needed to be communicated, and as Niwatori prepares to answer, Pekoms comes in and reveals that the Sun Pirates all ran away. The two then find out that Jinbe left the crew to join the Straw Hats during the tea party, and Daifuku reports to Katakuri that they have squads going after the Straw Hats, the Fire Tank Pirates, and the Germa Kingdom. Katakuri tells Brûlée to come with him, and Brûlée agrees to go with him, eager to get revenge on the Straw Hats. Katakuri plans to take out Luffy himself before the Straw Hat captain can become a serious threat to Big Mom. Suddenly, Smoothie comes running up to her crewmates and tells them to get away from Sweet City, as she is pursued by Big Mom, whose eating disorder has manifested and caused her to go on a rampage for wedding cake. In Big Mom's hand is a dead Opera, which shocks the Big Mom Pirates, who know that standing up to Big Mom in this state is suicide. Smoothie desperately asks for Streusen, but it is revealed that Streusen took a hard fall while saving everyone and will take some time to recover. As the Big Mom Pirates get more and more frightened, Perospero lies to Big Mom that they made a spare cake, but the Straw Hats stole it. He reveals where the Straw Hats currently are, and the crew hopes that Big Mom will hear him. She does, but threatens to kill him should she find out that he lied. She then summons Zeus and uses him as transport to fly towards the Straw Hats, focused solely on getting wedding cake. The Big Mom Pirates are relieved but still stressed, especially Perospero, who knows that it will take days to make a good wedding cake, and that they lack the ingredients they had stolen from other islands. Katakuri points out that the island will be destroyed if Big Mom continues to cause rampage and what happens next is beyond his reach. However, Pudding arrives atop Rabiyan and reveals that she can make a chocolate chiffon cake on Cacao Island, as her skills as a chocolatier is greater than Streusen's skills as a chef. She knows that she can make the cake especially well with Chiffon's help, and her crewmates point out that Chiffon is currently affiliated with Bege, but Pudding says she can get her half-sister to help her as she brings out her Walker and her third eye is uncovered, creating an aura that strikes fear into the citizens. Pudding says she has all the ingredients at Cacao Island, including some reserve ingredients from other islands, and tells her crewmates to direct Big Mom to the island after she has vanquished the Straw Hats. She wishes to repay Big Mom for killing Sanji, believing that the Straw Hat cook insulted her by complimenting her third eye. Meanwhile, Nami tells her crewmates to hurry up, which annoys Luffy, as she is riding on Jinbe's shoulders. The team approaches the Seducing Woods, and is hesitant about going back in there, but Nami suddenly sees Kingbaum, who has been resurrected with his sides sewn together and is currently romancing with a female tree homie. Nami calls out to Kingbaum, and the team rides on him once again, much to his bitter anger, as Nami had cut Lola's Vivre Card and still has one half after the other was taken. With Kingbaum, the team is confident they can cut through the Seducing Woods, though they notice that the Big Mom Pirates are pursuing them. Nami forces Kingbaum to go faster, but Big Mom suddenly comes flying in at that moment, and she bears down on the Straw Hats in a mad rage, telling them to hand over her cake as she wields Napoleon in its sword form. Quick References Chapter Notes *Bartolomeo is revealed to be on an island that is under the protection of the Red Hair Pirates. *Pekoms has escaped from his restraints and reports the departure of the Sun Pirates after reuniting with the Big Mom Pirates. **He and Niwatori learned about what happened at the Tea Party. *The chase squads are assembled and begin their chase for the Straw Hat Pirates, Fire Tank Pirates, and Germa Kingdom. **Katakuri asks Brûlée to join him and the squad that is after the Straw Hats. **Katakuri plans to personally eliminate Luffy so he will not be a future threat. *Big Mom is suffering another craving sickness. **A cameo from Pandaman is spotted among the citizen and seen scared when Big Mom went berserk on the island. **Opera is killed by Big Mom. **Perospero tricks Big Mom into going after the Straw Hats but she threatens to kill him if he is lying. *Streusen was injured during the chateau's collapse. *Pudding plans to make another cake with help from Chiffon, while claiming that she intends to force her into submission. **Pudding seemingly misinterprets Sanji's compliment to her third eye as an insult and wants revenge. *Kingbaum was brought back to life with the help of Lady Tree. **Nami still has part of Big Mom's Vivre Card and uses it to control Kingbaum again. *Big Mom catches up to Luffy's group. **She is seen wielding Napoleon for the first time. Characters Arc Navigation